


House of Horrors

by Aga_Doll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Injured Barry, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aga_Doll/pseuds/Aga_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash gets kidnapped on Halloween night, Captain Cold may have something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Six cups of coffee and seven hours of a Sunday, and this is what I come up with.  
> I'm not gonna claim it's great, in fact its probably sub par, but I had the urge to write something Halloween related.  
> And after the recent Rouge's episode of The Flash I couldn't help myself.  
> Poorly edited, not beta'd. Forgive my mistakes and just enjoy the bloody story.

Central City gleamed with the light of the setting sun. Tall office building gathering and scattering the beams, for one last second before it disappeared until dawn. Leaves gathered on street corners, plugged up drains and left the city streaked in hues of gold, red and orange.  
The last shard of gold faded from the tallest building, it would be completely dark soon, Barry Allen sat and observed. He’d sped up to the top of the highrise as a last minute ditch effort to see the sunset. He’d just stopped a mugging and was waiting for Cisco to radio in with a new mission. His eyes cast over the city again as his com beeped  
“Barry!” Cisco’s voice filled his ear “Car crash on twenty-third, fire department is on its way”  
”I’m on it” Barry sped down the side of the building and across town. He managed to get there just as spark met fuel. In the split second it took for the fire to light Barry freed the passengers of the collided cars and sped them to the end of the street. An ear splitting crash sounding behind them as the cars exploded. The sound of sirens followed, but Barry was gone before they arrived.  
“Cisco, they’re out. What else have you got for me?” He stopped behind a dumpster, the rush of wind lifting rubbish from the ground.  
“Yeah, an alarm just got tripped in a warehouse on the north side of town. You should check it out”  
Barry was off and running before Cisco finished talking, the city blurring around him.  
He came to a violent stop inside the warehouse, it seemed empty and abandoned.  
He tapped the com on the side of his hood, voice hushed “I’m here...what exactly am I looking for?” He did a quick scan of his surroundings as he waited for the reply, nothing out of the ordinary. It looked like a meat packing plant.  
His com hissed and cracked, cutting out after a second of static. “Cisco? You there?” He dug his finger into the button, scowling when the silence remained unbroken.  
Barry was still fiddling with the com when he felt a sharp pinch to the back of his neck. His hand flew up to cover the wound as he span around, but his vision was already going dark.  
He hit the floor with a thud and was out cold in milliseconds. 

Barry wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for, when he tried to open his eyes he was greeted with darkness. He blinked several times, confirming that his eyes were actually open. He shifted, groaning and noting that his hands were bound behind his back, elbow to elbow, wrist to wrist.  
Barry felt the panic rising in his chest and tried to push it down, forcing air into his lungs as he felt around himself. He was in a box, a small one. He couldn’t lift his head without hitting it on solid wood.  
He was in a coffin, his stomach dropped at the realisation and the panic he’d been trying to quell rose again, causing him to vibrate violently. It didn’t do any good. The coffin stayed firm and intact around him.  
He struggled for a while longer, rolling himself onto his stomach and feeling the lid with his hands as best as he could. It was frozen shut, Barry realised with a start, fingers skimming over the seams of the lid.  
He rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He was fine, the suit had a tracker, Cisco would tell Joe where he was and he’d be saved. He was fine.  
In an effort to calm himself Barry let his mind drift, focusing on his heart beat. Counting the and listening carefully; for any outside noises. He didn’t know if it was his mind playing tricks on him or if he could actually hear hushed whispers, he strained and squeezed his eyes shut harder. Nothing, he might have imagined it.  
The bonds around his arms pulled uncomfortable at his muscles, he hissed and tried to relive the pressure.  
There was a loud pop of joint sliding out of its socket and Barry almost screamed, stilling his movement. It hurt, like a bitch. Tears stung his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to dispel them, there was no way he was going to cry. He shifted again, trying to take the weight off of his shoulder. Pain flared behind his eyelids and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, great.

The next time he woke was because he was falling. The wood suddenly dropping out from under him. Air exploded from his lungs as he hit metal, winding him for a second.  
Barry realised he was still moving, sliding at an accelerating pace. He tried to brace himself against the side of the chute, sore muscles protesting as he slowed his descent.  
It wasn't enough to stop him though. Maybe if his arms weren't hog tied together he could have found purchase on the slippery metal, but as he was, he didn’t stand a chance against gravity.  
He felt the metal stop, he was falling again. For a split second Barry let himself hope, about landing on something soft and safe, but that thought dissipated as quickly as it had manifested.  
Barry’s body fell into something soft, yes, but he sank into it immediately, the stench of it enough to make him gag. He would have, if he wasn’t holding onto the air in his lungs like a dying man.  
He couldn’t move, everything felt frozen around him, the repulsive sludge sucking him deeper into it’s depths.  
He was losing conciousness, again.  
The darkness crept in behind closed eyelids, lungs burning from the strain of keeping air in. Barry exhaled his last breath with a choke, refusing to let the rotten liquid take it’s place.  
He passed out as he hit the bottom, no hope left in his mind.

Leonard Snart sat up in his chair, eyes following the speedsters descent. He wasn’t moving. Fuck.  
He felt the slide of a blade against his neck. Snart scowled and turned his head minutely, feeling the blade draw blood. “We had a deal, you know? I help you distract The Flash, not kill him” He leaned back in his chair, posture relaxed and open.  
“Deal’s off, Cold. I don’t see why I should leave him alive, or you for that matter, not when I can kill two birds with one stone” The knife pressed deeper against his skin.  
Snart clenched his hands and took a deep breath, in a matter of seconds he’d spun around and disarmed the other man. He was just some kid, who’s family had enough money for him to feel important and to pay for whatever hairbrained venture their son had.  
Snart didn’t pause, his fist connected with the kid’s jaw and he went down like a brick. He kicked him in the head for good measure and turned his attention back to his drowning nemesis  
Barry had been in the tank for one hundred and twenty six seconds when Snart slammed his hand against the ‘drain’ button. He strode up the steps two at a time and jumped in. The god awful sludge shallow enough for him to wade through, now. He reached in where Barry had sank and came up with fistfuls of scarlet. The macabre sight before him gave him pause, but only for a second. Barry was covered in blood and chunks. His hood off and his hair matted to his forehead. The smell was nauseating.  
He had Barry out of the tank and on the floor in no time, wiping his face clean as best as he could. He pulled a knife from his boot and slit the cables binding Barry’s arms, making a note of the dislocated shoulder.  
Snart pressed a hand against his throat, nothing. Barry wasn’t breathing.  
He frowned and rolled his sleeves up, pressing his hands to the speedsters chest and starting compressions. He counted to thirty and leaned over Barry, holding his nose and forcing air into his lungs, twice. His chest rose and fell with Snart’s breaths, but not his own. He tried again, thirty compressions, two breaths.  
Barry coughed, choked and lashed out, hands gripping Snart’s parka with inhuman strength.  
“Welcome back, Scarlet” Leonard tried to pry the dirty hands off himself. Barry only held on tighter, eyes wide and breathing still uneven.  
“Y-you-you saved my life” Barry slowly met his eyes, a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
Snart watched him carefully “Would you rather I let you die, Scarlet?” he took in Barry’s ruined suit again.  
“No” he licked his lips, Snart followed the motion with his eyes. Barry scowled “You did CPR...” It was almost a question. Barry looked away. Snart saw the blush colour his cheeks even under the drying filth from the vat.  
“I like you too much to let you die...” Snart glanced behind himself momentarily. “...but I would be lying if I said I didn’t have a part in this” He pulled his goggles down.  
Barry sat up, eyes darting around the room. His stomach gave a violent lurch, he was forced to let go of Snart in favour of empting the contents of his stomach onto the already filthy floor.  
Snart only stood and watched, arms crossed over his chest. Once the retching stopped he stepped closer, grabbing Barry under the armpits and hauling him to his feet.  
“W-what was that?” Barry glanced back at the tank, gagging again. Snart took a step back, debating letting go of the speedster.  
“That, Scarlet, was what the restaurants you visit use for their burgers” Snart let go when Barry’s stomach tried to empty itself again, causing him to slip and sit in the ungodly mess. “fuck you, Snart” He spat on to the ground.  
Leonard scowled and lifted him back up, steering him to the side of the room and letting him drop there instead.  
“Barry, it was all in good spirit” Leonard drawled, walking away from him and through a doorway.  
Barry tried to stand, but he slipped and gave up, deciding he was already pathetic enough. The pain from his dislocated shoulder was flaring up, the cold that had kept him from moving also dulled the pain. Now that he was warming up he could feel everything. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, trying desperately to shove the joint back into place, to no avail.  
The sound of footsteps caused him to still. He opened his eyes and stared up at Snart. The man was carrying a towel.  
“Here” He draped the towel around Barry carelessly and crossed his arms, standing and staring down at him.  
Barry used the towel to wipe his face and hair, making sure to use his good arm. He held the towel around himself and stood, leaning against the wall heavily. “Why are you helping me now, Snart?” He clenched his jaw, eyes burning.  
Snart raised his eyebrows and glanced back at the vat. “It wasn’t my plan to kill you” that was all the excuse he gave, his eyes lingered on Barry’s shoulder.  
“Oh no, no no no, don’t you even-” Barry pressed himself against the wall, but Snart had already gripped his arm, giving it a sharp tug and wrenching the joint back into its rightful place.  
The speedster slid part way down the wall, Snart holding him up by the front of his suit.  
“You’re going to kill me.” Barry clenched his fists as the waves of nausea subsided.  
“Hardly, now get up Scarlet, we need to leave” Snart was already dragging him across the room, past the vat and into the cold October night. “Can you run?”  
Barry let his mind dip into the speedforce that was always there, he was still too cold, the feeling of drowning too clear. “Not yet” he realised his teeth were chattering “ten minutes, tops”  
Snart adjusted his grip on Barry, moving his arm to his waist to better support him. “That’s not gonna cut it, Flash”  
Barry gave him an incredulous look as they approached a motorbike stationed in the shadows. “I’m not getting on that”  
“You get on or you stay here and die, Scarlet.” Snart loosened his grip, letting Barry lean against the bike. “Your choice” He swung his leg over and started the engine, giving Barry a split second to get on before he drove off.  
Barry dropped the towel and tried to hold onto the other man’s parka, gritting his teeth momentarily before he wrapped his arms around his waist.  
The road sped by as Barry watched, he’d forgotten just how slow normal transport was. Snart took them off the main road and around the outskirts of the city. The cold night air rushing past them, the silence of the city broken only by the motor. It was at this point Barry realised how late it must be. Early morning almost. Cisco and Caitlin would be looking everywhere for him, he felt for his earpiece, scowling when he found it gone. His train of thought was broken when Snart stopped the bike outside of a dilapidated farm house.  
“Where are we, Cold?” He had the forethought to remove his hands from around the man’s waist before speaking. He scrambled off the bike and stood swaying as Snart turned the engine off.  
“Safe house” He offered, heading for the door without checking to see if Barry would follow.

It was dark inside, and cold, there wasn’t any furniture and Barry glanced at Snark questioningly. Cold just met his eyes and gave no reply, leading him upstairs.  
All the other rooms were empty, the floorboards creaked and rodents had set up home in the walls, the sound of them squirming made Barry’s skin crawl. On top of being covered in slowly congealing chunks, it made Barry gag again.  
“If you throw up in here you will be cleaning it up” Snart gave him a meaningful look and opened the door at the end of the hall. He ushered Barry inside and flicked on a light.  
Barry stumbled, glancing around at the pristine bathroom. It was in better condition than the rest of the house.  
Snart crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, watching him.  
“You stink” he growled.  
“So, you’re just going to let me take a shower here?” Barry tried to meet his eyes, standing taller and glaring “no offence but I don’t trust you”  
Snart let out something akin to a laugh, looking him up and down “You’re in no state to refuse, Scarlet. So take the damn shower. Then you can leave” He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door.  
Barry stared after him for a moment before stripping out of the awful mess that was his suit, Cisco was going to kill him, and stepping into the shower. He used the soap available to get the worst of the bloody chunks out of his hair, letting the water rinse it away.  
He got out of the shower to find a clean towel next to the sink, he glanced around the bathroom, almost expecting Snart to be leaning against a wall.  
Barry dried off and examined the suit that was still crumpled on the floor, he wondered if there was anything worth salvaging in it. He briefly wondered if he could run home naked, but the thought seemed just as appealing as putting on the bloody Flash suit.  
He wrapped the towel around his waist and steeled himself, stepping out of the bathroom. He glanced around, noticing a light at the end of the corridor. He headed towards it, floorboards giving him away.  
Snart appeared in the doorway, taking in Barry and smirking. “Cute”  
Barry blushed furiously, gritting his teeth and forcing them not to chatter “The suit’s ruined, thanks to you. You owe me” Barry would have crossed his arms, if he wasn’t deathly afraid of the towel dropping.  
“Fine, Flash. You can have some of _my_ clothes” He spat and walked towards a chest of draws, coming back with a plain shirt and jeans. He thrust them at the speedster and stepped around him. “I need to get this smell off myself. Leave, if you want” Len met his eyes for a moment before heading to the bathroom.  
Barry rolled his eyes and examined the clothes Snart had given him, probably too big, but better than the suit.  
Shit, he’d left the suit in the bathroom.  
Barry sped into his clothes, the speedforce buzzing inside him once again. He grinned and headed for the bathroom, slipping inside and picking up his flash suit. He looked up, the world around him moving in slow motion. Snart was getting into the shower. Barry’s eyes swept over the broad shoulders, down the scarred back and the slim hips, lower- Barry’s gaze flicked back up.  
Snart was looking straight at him.  
Barry felt the blush creeping up his neck and slowed down. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, deciding that would be a terrible idea. He turned around and flashed back out into the hallway.  
The whole encounter probably only took seconds, He wasn’t even sure that Len had seen him, no, he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that Len had seen him.  
Barry clutched the suit to his chest for a second before gagging at the smell and holding it at arms length. He needed to leave. Now.  
With one last glance at the bathroom door he turned on his heel and sped through the other room, leaving Len a message, and heading for Star Labs.

When Leonard emerged from the bathroom, clean and dressed he was expecting to find the Flash gone. He was not disappointed. He smirked, thinking about the awkward look on Barry’s face when he’d been caught staring. He’d never admit it, but he wanted to see the kid blush like that again.  
He made his way back into the only furnished room and stopped, there was a note in the middle of the bed, he picked it up and raised an eyebrow.

_Thanks for saving me, after trying to kill me. I might owe you one.  
-Barry_

Oh yes, Leonard Snart definitely wanted to see Barry blush like that again.


End file.
